Spontaneous
by Eddie'sGirl77
Summary: Bella is a fun loving, 17 year old girl who moves to Forks, Washington. There she meets Edward, A boring no nonsence kind of guy. summery sucks. BxE, JxA...my first fanfiction...review?
1. Chapter 1

Spontaneous

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella POV

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ring! Ring! Ring! I immediately rolled over and shut off the alarm. Jumping out of bed, I smiled to myself. First day at a new school. I loved the first day. I don't know why…I just do. I smile again and ran to my closet to find something to wear.

I recently moved to Forks, Washington with my best friend Alice. We are both 17 and, and we were tired of boring Arizona, (plus Alice didn't like the hot). So here we are. We have a nice apartment with pretty cheap rent. So everything was nice.

People tend to tell me that I have a bold fashion. I just like to think that I am myself. So, I decided for the first impression I should wear…Rainbow leggings, red converse, black skirt, and a yellow skirt. It may not sound good. But it looks pretty darn good to me. I quickly showered and put it on. Then I skipped down the hall to wake Alice.

Alice slept like the dead. I finally screamed in her ear about chocolate chip pancakes and she got up. "Come on Alice, we are going to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she groaned. I ran into the kitchen and began to make the pancakes for her. I never really ate breakfast. I never had an appetite in the morning.

We took Alice's car to the school. Forks High School. I was practically jumping out of my seat as the parked. Alice noticed. "Geez, Bella, take a chill pill." As usual, Alice was unexcited. She never like school very much.

I jumped out of the car. "Come on lets go and get our schedules. Hey! Maybe you could even talk them into putting us into the same classes." My voice came out as no more than a squeal.

Alice could get anyone to do anything she wanted. It was hard to resist Alice. She was tiny with short, cropped black hair. She had tiny pixie like features. I always looked so plain next to her. Well at least my face did. Alice preferred to wear more normal clothing than I did. She sighed and walked into the office with me.

The office was small and cramped. And a young man sat behind the counter. Maybe 18. Nineteen at the most. He had golden brown hair and a pale complexion. I smirked. Men were the easiest to sway.

He looked up at me and smiled. " Hi, I'm Jasper." His gaze shifted from me to Alice. He gasped.

I looked at Alice, waiting for her to speak, but she just looked at him with awe. I sighed. "I'm Bella Swan. And this is Alice Cullen. We are the new students. He tore his gaze from Alice and nodded.

He handed us a piece of paper with our schedules on it. I turned and exited, dragging a still stunned Alice with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

We consulted our schedules. No classes together. I sighed. We went into our first classes. Theatre.

Unfortunately, class had already started. The teacher, a stern gray haired woman, looked at me disapprovingly as she showed me to my seat. I sat down, and took in my surroundings. Small room, no windows, lots of students. Oh, lucky me. I looked to my left, and that's when I saw him. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had bronze hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I stared at him openly. Well gawked would be a better word.

He must have felt my stare because he looked up into my eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Edward POV

Do you ever get that annoying feeling? Like someone was staring at you? Well I get it all the time. I don't like it. So, naturally, I looked up to snap at who ever was looking at me, but when I saw her, all thoughts of rudeness left my brain. She was beautiful. Mahogany hair. Chocolate hair. Beautiful ivory complexion. We looked at each other for what felt like hours. Our gazes interlocked. Then… "Mr. Cullen, please recite the poem on page 125 of your text book"

I stood and quickly did as I was told

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cullen? Did she say Cullen? As in Alice Cullen? Could Alice be related to this god? Well they both had the looks. Even if they looked nothing alike.

I stared at him for the rest of the class period. Although he looked back at me not once. When the hour ended, I shot from my desk. Intent upon finding Alice. I hunted for her all through the school. But I couldn't be late for my next class, so I had to give up and find my own class.

The bell sounded. But I had no idea where to go. How was I supposed to find room 44B? I wondered aimlessly down the hallway. I was about to turn when someone caught my eye. The guy from first class! He was headed in the other direction. I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. "H-hi," I managed to stutter. He just looked at me, annoyed. I looked at my schedule once more, and said," Do you know where room 44B is?" He raised his perfectly arched eyebrows, and pointed right in front of me.

Wow, did I feel stupid. I turned to go, and heard him say, " Are you so incompetent that you can't even read?" I whirled around and looked at him. He had a serous look in his eyes.

I stood there shocked. I had never been called incompetent before. Weird, strange, and unusual yes. But not incompetent. It was new. Oh well. I turned to go into the class room, when another voice entered the conversation. "Miss Swan. Oh, I see you have met Edward. Are you showing her around? Oh that's so nice of you to do. I expect you to treat her with respect. I believe she is a friend of your cousin."

So that's how they had the same last name. I looked at the principle and opened my mouth to speak when he spoke again, "In fact, why don't I give you both a pass to class, and you give her a tour of the school?"

"I can't miss class." Edward spoke in an annoyed voice.

" You have study hall, don't you?

"Yes."

This was getting boring. I needed to do something fun. I tuned out their conversation, and thought about all the things I could be doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ed POV

I could not believe the principle made me miss class to show this airhead around. I glanced at her. Her head was in space. She stared ahead, but her eyes were unfocused. No doubt day dreaming.

_Its kind of cute. _She's _kind of cute. _Wait cute? Where did that come from? He shook is head and tried to focus on what the principle was saying. Something about welcoming her warmly. I glanced at her again. She was looking at me. I gazes met for a few seconds, but then she looked away, blushing. I smirked.

The principle concluded his little speech telling me to sow her around until lunch. Oh joy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

B POV

He had to show me around. I caught much of the conversation. He sighed impatiently and turned and walked down the hall. I had to run to keep up with his longed leg stride. "So…" I trailed of not knowing what to say. He just threw me another impatient look and kept walking. "So how old are you?"

"17," he answered automatically. I smiled. This wasn't so bad. Well, this Edward guy was a big stiff, but I would loosen him up. I laughed at the thought. He looked at me like I had lost my mind. Sometimes I think I have.

I just looked up at him and spoke quietly, "Where are we going?"

He looked down at me. "The library. I don't have time for this. They have a map in there. Let that be your tour guide." Well, so much for going well.

His surly attitude didn't bother me. It was becoming a problem. "Why can't you take me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, you fascinate me." My answer was simple. Yet and still I could tell I'd surprised him.

"How?"

"I have never met someone so boring and dull." It was the truth. He was so…strange.

He frowned. That's when I realized we had stopped walking. We were already in the library. I looked around before turning back to him. "So where is the map?"

He blinked. "Never mind I will show you around myself." He grabbed my hand and half dragged me out into the hall. I smiled and wondered why he changed his mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

B POV

How could I not show her around after she said that. _Because, you fascinate me. I wonder why I found that so odd., when deep inside I knew the reason I had decided to show her around, was because she fascinates me._


	4. Chapter 4

B POV

__________________________________________________________

So here he was, showing me around. He had a strange look on his face. Like he was pondering something important. It was too quiet, that bugged me. "So, how long have you been going to this school?"

He blinked and looked down at me. He had probably forgotten I was there. "Um, 3 years. So Bella, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't care." I really didn't. Something about him seemed interesting.

E POV

____________________________________________________________

I showed her everything. The locker rooms. The gym. The cafeteria. For some odd reason, I didn't want to leaver her. That surprised me. I had no time for girls right now. Sure they were fun sometimes. When he had nothing better to do, it was fun to hang with them. But for the most part, they were a nuisance. But Bella, there was something about her…

She caught me staring and giggled. It was a cute sort of giggle. I smiled. What? I was smiling now?

B POV

_____________________________________________________________

I looked up into his eyes, and he looked down at me. We stared at each other like that for a moment, still walking. Until he ran into a locker. I laughed, and his cheeks flushed. He quickly righted himself and walked stiffly forward. I hurried to catch up with him. "So, do you ever do anything fun?"

He looked at me confused. "Yeah, I read and study-"

"No, I mean like go to the mall, or the movies. You know, what fun people do?"

He pursed his lips. "No."

I raised my eyebrows. "Never? Do you ever do anything other than keep your nose an a book?"

He ignored me. I expected no less. He was so weird though. Who doesn't know how to have fun?

Just then the bell rang. I sighed.

"I better get to class. Where is your next class?" he asked me. I consulted my schedule for a moment and then showed him. He volunteered to take me. He took me to my class. Gym. I groaned. He smirked. "Don't like gym?"

"I'm not very coordinated." I admitted sheepishly. He laughed and walked away. Just as I expected, it was brutal. I fell over, kicked, slapped, and ran into so many people. By the end of gym, I had made many new enemies. I could only pray tomorrow would be better.

At lunch, I sat with Alice and a girl named Angela I had met earlier. I listened to them chatter about Jasper, and some boy named Ben.

When we got home, I immediately went to bed. When I awoke in the morning, I smiled and rolled out of bed, and went to take a shower. Walking into my room in nothing but a towel, I wondered vaguely what I would wear. I ran to my closet and sifted to many things. I sighed. I was getting nowhere. I thought for a moment and then the colors green, orange, and blue floated into my mind. I glanced back at my closet. They stood out to me immediately. Green pants, orange shirt with blue letters saying "bite me" in big, curvy letters. I smiled

Walking into theatre class, I sat in a seat in the back. Edward came soon after me. He glanced at me and smiled.

The class started, and the teacher began talking about getting into a character. I had already studied this in my old school. I wondered if I would get caught if I listened to my ipod. "Ok, time to have some fun with this," she said. "Who her believes in monsters?"

My hand shot up. No matter what people say, the boogey man was very real. She motioned me forward. "Who believes monsters are fictional?" Edwards hand went up, along with the rest of the class.

She motioned Edward forward. "Now, Edward and Bella are going to debate the belief in monsters. Only Edward will debate for monsters, and Bella will debate against them. It's a good way to get into character. In acting, you don't always be what you are. You must get into character…NOW!"

I looked at Edward. "Monsters are not real. They are just fictional characters we made to ease the need to scare each other." That surprised him, I could tell. Not many people know this about me, but I am pretty smart. I waited for him to speak.

"The human mind isn't advanced enough to think of something such as monsters. Lets say…vampires for instance. Once upon a time there probably were people with an aversion to light, who ate nothing but blood."

" No, a human probably dreamed it all up. God knows I dream the craziest things."

"Done!" the teacher interjected before Edward could speak. I walked to my desk, but Edward, instead of sitting at his seat, followed me to mine. He sat in the empty seat beside me and said, " You pretty good up there."

I beamed. "Thank you. So did you."

E POV

____________________________________________________________

I looked at her for a moment and really looked at her. Beautiful was the only word I could use to describer her. When the bell rang, I went to study hall, and she went to some other class. I missed her already.

**A/N: So what do you think? I really want more reviews, so I can know what to fix, add, or just your suggestions for the story. Thanks. ^^ **


End file.
